


Waking Up With Antonio Dawson

by Reader Inserts (Bulletproof_love)



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Detective dawson, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Literal Sleeping Together, Making Love, NSFW, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, antonio dawson - Freeform, dawson - Freeform, detective antonio dawson, toni dawson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Reader%20Inserts
Summary: You wake up beside Antonio Dawson...





	Waking Up With Antonio Dawson

 - Antonio always reaches for you when he begins to rouse from sleep. It’s an instinctual notion, one that he doesn’t even think about as he wraps his arm around your waist and buries his face into the curve of your shoulder. He loves spooning you like this, holding you against his firm boxer’s physique so that you feel safe and secure as he cuddles you close. He wants that for you. he wants you to know how much he loves you, that he would do anything to protect you. Next to his kids, you are the most important person in his life.

 - He likes to whisper in your ear how incredible you are, how good you feel pressed against his skin as he places hot open mouthed kisses on your bare shoulder, his calloused hands roaming over your bare skin.

\- He loves the noises you make as he explores your body, the way you stretch out along the length of him, legs tangled up in his. You can feel how hard he is as his teeth graze that deviant little place in the curve of your neck, the one only he knows about. You reach back, your fingers raking through his dark hair as you tell him to stop teasing.

\- He enters you slowly, drawing out your pleasure so that you arch against him. He loves the intimacy of this position, how he gets to touch every single part of you as the two of you make love in his bed. He takes his time with you, his thrusts long and hard, filling you up and hitting that exact spot before he withdraws and starts all over again.

\- He can tell you’re close from the way you say his name, it rolls off your tongue like prayer as his fingers entwine with yours. Your climax hits you like a tsunami, coming over you in waves before it drags you under entirely, causing to cry out as you clench around Antonio’s cock. He bites down on your shoulder as he comes, that divine mixture of pleasure and pain taking you even higher.

\- His hands are still stroking all over your body in the come down, sending intense zings of pleasure ricocheting through you as he cuddles you closely. The two of you doze, drifting off into that serene, blissful place before Antonio’s alarm goes off signalling the beginning of your day.

\- You shoo him into the shower as he steals long, languid kisses from your pert lips. You can’t help but grin as he slips out from underneath the sheets, revealing his naked form in all of it’s glory. For a moment you can’t believe how lucky you are as you watch him disappear into the bathroom.

\- You dress in sweatpants and the vest top you were wearing last night before Antonio removed them, you throw on your robe over them and head to the kitchen to make the coffee. You have thirty minutes before you have to make sure the kids are up and that’s when the bathroom war starts, you want to enjoy the peace for as long as you can.


End file.
